The Adventures of Blaze the Cat: Shroud of the Midnight Flame
The Adventures of Blaze the Cat: Shroud of the Midnight Flame is a 2.5D sidescrolling platform title published by Sega and developed by Sonic Team. SotMF was made available for the Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360, under the ESRB rating of 'E'. Plot The story is very simple. Ten years ago, Blaze the Cat is a guardian of the Sol Emeralds, living in some parallel dimension different from Sonic's world. She always stopped Eggman Nega's plans on attempting to rule the world, with the power of the Sol Emeralds at hand, that is. In fact, this was something similar to a daily routine, with Nega not learning his own lessons after Blaze thwarts his plans... But something went wrong, eventually! One night, Nega hatched a plan to steal all the Sol Emeralds from Blaze in order to power up a new doomsday device that would destroy both the real and parallel dimensions... And Blaze was immediately kidnapped for this! To her surprise, Eggman Nega revealed his latest invention, the Nega Avenger, to her that would destroy the two worlds that always spoiled the villainous plans of various opposing forces. However, Blaze started to berate him, ultimately realizing that Nega's plans wouldn't work and that the Sol Emeralds would only activate within her own grasp. Nega, as selfish and cruel as he is, paid no mind and opened a portal, throwing Blaze into it in the process. Eventually afterwards, Blaze was somehow thrown in the future, to which it was desolated and vacant. She may have lost the Sol Emeralds, but apparently, she still has the majority of her abilities, short of the Sol Control and her super form. Suddenly, a white hedgehog who calls himself Silver the Hedgehog ("POTHEAD!!!") appears out of nowhere, wondering what Blaze was doing here. Blaze seems to ask questions concerning how Silver recognizes her, and initially believed that he didn't exist. All Silver did laugh at this thought, only worried about the parallel dimension and Sonic's universe. He then told Blaze that she needed to destroy Nega's new contraption, but in order to do that, Blaze needs to venture through seven different worlds, each posing a threat. At first, Blaze didn't want to do any of this, outright saying that she could get the Sol Emeralds immediately. Silver could not let up, and just handed her 'replica' Sol Emeralds, which seemed to have almost as much power as the actual thing. Blaze later decided to go all out on this mission, and will see to it that Nega is defeated by her... Once and for all! Characters *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog (NPC except for final zone) *Eggman Nega (Final boss) *Dr. Eggman/Robotnik (Boss for zones 1-6; sub-boss for zone 7, act 3) *Sonic the Hedgehog (NPC) *Miles "Tails" Prower (NPC) *Knuckles the Echidna (NPC) *Marine the Raccoon (NPC) *Amy Rose (NPC) *Big the Cat (NPC) *Rouge the Bat (NPC) *Shadow the Hedgehog (NPC) *E-123 Omega (NPC) *Bean the Dynamite (cameo) *Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel (NPC) *Bark the Polar Bear (cameo) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (cameo) *Mighty the Armadillo (NPC) *Vector the Crocodile (NPC) *Espio the Chameleon (NPC) *Cream the Rabbit & Cheese (NPC) *Charmy the Bee (NPC) *Metal Sonic (sub-boss for zone 7, act 3) Areas Shroud of the Midnight Flame *Act 1: Sol Guardians *Act 2: Break Barricade! *Act 3: Have a little Catnip! *Boss: Dr. Robotnik (Egg Beetle) Shroud of the Eternal Voyage *Act 1: A Little Problem... *Act 2: Nothin' to It! *Act 3: Bad Mojo! *Boss: Dr. Robotnik (Egg Lancer) Shroud of the Invigorating Sound *Act 1: Jump In! *Act 2: I'm Gonna Blow you Away! *Act 3: Nice Knowin' Ya! *Boss: Dr. Robotnik (Egg Cauldron) Shroud of the Brash Princess *Act 1: Egyptian Dance! *Act 2: The Sarcophagus is Hummin'! *Act 3: New Noise *Boss: Dr. Robotnik (Egg Golem) Shroud of the Needless Follower *Act 1: You don't know Anything! *Act 2: Kickin' it Old School! *Act 3: Take that Greasy Pig Out an' BANG! *Boss: Dr. Robotnik (Illuma Shield/Super Plasma) Shroud of True Forgiveness *Act 1: This Mission's Gonna End, Soon! *Act 2: Psycho Path *Act 3: Dosey Doe! *Boss: Dr. Robotnik (Egg Hammertank) Let's Go! This is the Final Battle *Act 1: Later, Buddy! *Act 2: What a Twist! *Act 3: Game Over, Kiddies! **Sub Boss: Dr. Robotnik (Egg Emperor) **Sub Boss: Metal Sonic (Metal Sonic Kai, Metal Madness, Metal Overlord) *Final Boss: Eggman Nega (Nega Avenger) Other Information *Rating: ESRB - Everyone, CERO - A, PEGI - 3 *Engine: Havok (physics), Modified internal engine (graphics) *System: 1-2 player Platform via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection or Xbox Live Trivia *Excluding the Nega Avenger, all bosses are recycled from previous games. *The Adventures of the Blaze the Cat plays similar to Sonic Colors in terms of 2D mechanics, and even Sonic CD since Blaze has been given the Super Spin Dash, but she can't perform it on the fly﻿﻿ Category:Wii games Category:Xbox games Category:Console Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Sonic the Hedgehog